Where Do You Go! Kimiaki Shirai
by Chownz
Summary: Not everyone is as they seem to be? Some try to change their way of life, and prove that they can be more than others treat them or expect them to be. Can Shirai be able to prove to those around him that he can do just that, earn his dreams and live...
1. Chapter 1

I know that some characters within a manga or anime are only there for 'comic' relief, and never amount to much in life! I for one detest that to treat a person as a minor being, I know its only make believe – but everyone is valued no matter what some say!!

Sorry for the rant. But after watching both series again, I felt that justice had to done... _And for some crazy reason he reminds me of me? _O_o

So here's a little tale about a young man learning to grow, and learning to listen to his heart. And with friends like these – he will either go far, or end up far under ground!?!

**Disclaimer: You guys should know me by now. "I own squat..." Yeah sad but true....**

* * *

**  
**

**Where Do You Go!!**

**Prologue**

"_I'd like to believe that you love me_

_I'd like to believe that you care_

_I'd like to believe you're the one I can trust_

_You're the one who will always be there"_

_**HINATA CITY:**_

_**Dec 24th, 10:15am**_

"_Puff...puff...puff...suck the air in fat boy!'_

_'Damn it!....damn it!.....move your fat ass!!'_

Life in general wasn't too kind to him, not matter how much he smiled and did some very nice things to those around him. He never could make them understand or listen to things he wanted to say, they would look down at him and laugh or tease him for thinking such things...

_'Faster fat ass!....faster...'_

_'Puff...puff...puff..puff...faster...faster...'_

He couldn't help being who he was: five foot nine, fat and round as many girls and even guys have called - and she even called me a '**HOBBIT!!'**. There was no justice for a guy like him, he never had the chance to be with a girl and never even had the chance to walk along side one – close enough to touch her hand let alone smell her perfume! He envied Keitaro ever since he moved into what use to be a inn, and now for the last four years been of all things...

'_A WOMEN'S DORM!!....YOU LUCKY BASTARD!!'_

But no matter what he did or say to reassure Keitaro that everything would turn out alright, deep down inside he wished to God that he could trade places with him!

_'Okay I'm a man inside but I don't want to think of the tenants in that way, I mean who do they think I am – **Haitani!!'**_

_'HELL NO....NO IFFIN WAY I'M LIKE HIM!!'_

Shaking his head to clear those perverted thoughts, he glanced at his watch to realize that if he wanted to sit the entrance exams – he better 'pull the lead out' and move it really fast to catch the tram!! Running like hell was poking his ass! He ran like the wind or some human possessed running around, under and even jumping over anything or anyone who got in his way. He was a man determined to achieve his aim and nothing was going to stop him catching that tram, and to achieve his dreams – wealth, wife and karaoke!!

"WIFE!"

Smiling to himself as he could feel the sweat running down his back, making him feel so damn hot and sticky. He couldn't help it and laughed even when strange looks or alarm was focused in his direction! His hair long as it was kept clinging to his eyes and his glasses would occasional fall from his nose, but he didn't care his father wanted him to get a hair cut and his mother said that wearing contacts will help him to find a girlfriend! They just couldn't understand; yes, the hair would make him look more human and less of the caveman, and yes he might get lucky with a girl – if she was deaf, dumb and blind. Then he might get 'lucky'! But he believed that what was in the inside of a person was important, than how you looked and how much wealth or influence one had – some might call that old fashion; or just plain stupid and gutless! But he had his beliefs and he wasn't going to change them just to fit into some 'mold' that most people said you had to be – just to fit in...

_'C'mon....faster fat boy..nearly there...nearly there...faster!'_

_'Puff...puff...puff...puff...puff...'_

He kept up his pace running jogging and weaving in and out of people and cars, as he got nearer to the station; already he could see people walking in and knew that very soon the doors will close. And if that happened he would have to wait until next year to take the exams again!!

_'No!...C'mon faster.....hurry your going to miss the tram...'_

_ O_o_

With a miracle he jumped the first flight of stairs,and then the second like a seasoned athlete! He jumped and ran even by magic was able to collect and pay for a ticket without stopping? He dodged and weaved nearing the double doors, using his mental thoughts to will the doors to remain open a little bit longer (yeah right who did he think he was – Houdini!!). Getting closer he saw just a few people entering the tram and to his horror the doors started to close, with a sudden feeling of dread and realization he knew that this was the last chance to change everything.

With a sudden feeling of determination and a surge of strength, he ran and jumped the last few meters and flew forward with lightning speed (now who's dreaming!) closing his eyes he could imagine his future coming to him in images of black and white:

_Missing the tram..._

_Sulking and crying like a big baby there on the platform..._

_Crying all the way home to face his parents..._

_Forced to give up his dreams and work in a mundane job..._

_For the rest of his life....his natural life......forever.....and ….forever... and ….._

"**NO...NO...NO!!"**

With his eyes closed he could hear voices, he could feel something wet, he could feel pain!?

Slowly opening his eyes with his vision blurred and his ears ringing, he struggled and slowly managed to stand on his feet. Feeling his body he knew that by some heavenly intervention he was still in one piece and nothing was broken, but some parts were bruised; but he was alive! Feeling that his glasses were still in one piece and resting on the tip of his nose, he reached up and pushed them up to the top of his nose and quickly his vision returned. Jumping a bit and quickly looking around he realized that he was surrounded by many bodies, who were at this moment trying their best to ignore this young strange and perhaps crazy young man – who not long ago came flying and screaming like a madman through the tram doors like a......well a madman!!

Smiling and saying sorry to those around him only re-enforced their belief that yes, he was in fact a madman and he just gave up and giggled to himself.

'M_aybe I should stop that or by the time we reach Tokyo some men in white coats and a strange jacket will be waiting for me!'_

Ceasing his giggling and looking around he smiled and thanked God that he made it, and just hope that he reach the testing centre in time. Still smiling he didn't hear someone call out his name, and didn't hear two others call as well – even though one was calling him an idiot? He didn't realized that until he felt a hand grip his shoulder!

"Fu....Fu....Fu...Well this is a surprise!"

Turning around he was greeted with a smile from an angel, and a bust to match the Himalayas!!

"**BAKA....WHAT ANOTHER PERVERT!!"**

He cringed at the only voice that could raise the dead, and who's fist wished that they stayed that way!

"Ara... Naru-san... that's not fair he didn't do anything wrong to you, be nice for once... please!"

"We had to run as well to catch the tram....and we knew what would of happened if we missed it"

"HAH!! Who do you mean 'we'... I for one will pass not matter what... unlike that idiot standing there..!"

"That's not fair...he's my best friend...and I will never abandon my friends... that includes you as well"

Naru just turned up her nose at that comment and turned away to hold onto the rail as the tram sped along, and glared at an old man who was too close to her and looking at her!

"What do you want you.... PERVERT!!"

"That's right you better look the other way!"

Keitaro just shook his head and looked back at his friend who just stood there in mild shock, meanwhile the other young woman came up and ran her hand through his hair to see his face – which at that moment turned to the brightest red ever seen! She laughed at his discomfort and patted him on the shoulder.

"Fu...Fu...Fu...maybe with a hair cut and some contacts, I could make you into a 'stud' or maybe find a nice girlfriend...what do you think?"

He couldn't believe what he wa hearing, she was not only touching him; but giving him advice on the 'fairer sex'!!

'_If i've died and gone to heaven then I hope I don't wake up...or if I haven't...then curse you then!!'_

He just stood there and smiled and not say a thing, while she just looked down at him and smiled; he wished she would stay there with him forever... sigh!

"Keitaro...I....I thought you would have been at the centre already!"

He still couldn't think straight – not while the Okinawan Goddess was still stroking his hair!

"Well that's a long story....but We'll save that for another time"

"Anyway are you ready for the test....?"

Keitaro had a smile that would put anyone's heart at ease, and he guessed that's why so many girls liked him – when ever he wasn't with him or Haitani-san!

"I sure am....don't you worry I know I will pass this time!"

Standing proud and with a smile of confidence, he reached out a hand; and Keitaro smiled back and took the hand offered to him...

"You bet.... I wish you the best of luck as well my friend...you and I will do our best...**Shirai-san**... we will do our best!"

The two friends stood there surrounded by people on a tram speeding towards their destiny and a life full of possibilities, they stood there smiling and shaking each others hands with an air of strength and confidence...

"**BAKA!! YOU TWO ARE GAY...JUST KISS ALREADY!?"**

* * *

**  
**

Well there you go, don't expect the chapters to come thick and fast any time soon! I just had to get this one up as this idea had been bugging me for weeks, and thought if I got it done I would eventually make a start. So if you want more let me know – as the Tiny Dancer and Redemption is taking over my life as well...

Well like they say "_**No rest for the wicked..."**_

The lyrics at the top is from the song:

'Where do you go!'

By the Australian 80's band:

Hunters and Collectors

Well take care folks and enjoy life

K


	2. Chapter 2: Wind Beneath My Wings?

Nuff talking from me, and straight into the story...

**Disclaimer: You guys should know me by now. "I own squat..." Yeah sad but true....**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter: 2

**WIND BENEATH MY WINGS!?**

_**TOKYO CITY:**_

_**Dec 24th, 11.20am**_

The sun was hot and already the shirt was still sticky to his back as the train pulled into the station, the mad dash they did earlier as the tram once came to a stop and amid the shouting and swearing from a certain amazon girl – they just made the connecting train to the city.

And once again they were running for the terminal doors and once through they nearly collapsed into a heap on the pavement, all of them were in a state of either panic or simulating a heart attack!! Well Shirai surely felt as if his heart was trying to escape his chest? In any circumstance Keitaro looked up at the terminal clock and sucking in a fresh breath of cool air he called...

"Guys...puff...puff...we've got thirty minutes until we have to sign in for the exam...puff...puff...puff...we'll just make it to the centre if we start moving now!"

Shirai looked up from his position – from kissing the pavement? And stared up at Keitaro...

"You really know how to knock a man back down don't you...just give me a second or two...just trying to breath and live here man!!"

"Who are you calling a man you **BAKA**!!"

"Your nothing but a small perverted scum sucking...p...p...!?!"

Narusegawa had recovered to a point that she was standing directly above Shirai with her arms on her waist and glaring at his form, that was at that point rising up and he not knowing how close he was to her...

Drove his head firmly and very snugly in between her ample and very warm chest, feeling his ears suddenly warm and his sight dark he thought...

_'Who turned out the lights?'_

Pulling his head out from its safe and comfortable refuge, his heart stopped when he realized who's warm-snug-and-safe refuge he had just invited himself into!! With a cry and a stutter and the customary flaying of limbs and prostrating before the amazon queen, he pleaded his innocence and his dying devotion to her – if she would only let him live until he was one hundred years old at least! He even tried to smile his best winning child like smiles that would melt even the coldest hearts?

But this is Narusegawa-san we're talking about...!

And with a war-cry that would make the Warrior Queen herself proud she picked up Shirai-san with her left hand, and slowly began to pull her right fist all the way back at the same time twisting her body to add even more power to her shoulder. With such speed that would leave the Road Runner sucking dust in shame, and blinding speed that no normal human can see; the only sound when it made contact was the resulting sonic boom! That shook the air around them and sent everyone within thirty feet flying backwards and landing on their backsides!?

"**Wow!! What the heck was that!?"**

Keitaro got up as the dust settled and brushed the concrete and dirt from his jacket, and looked around and helped Mutsumi up and realized that she had passed out! And he looked around to see if Shirai was okay and turned to see Naru-san standing there with her right fist raised above her head and her eyes closed?

"Eh....Naru-san...did you see where Shirai-san got to?"

Still with his gaze on her face she opened her eyes and silently brushed some stray hairs away from her face and turned on her heel, and looking back down to Mutsumi still laying on the ground she settled her cold stare upon Keitaro – who just gulped and wondered what did he do?

"That pervert will meet us there...so hurry up and wake up Mutsumi-san"

And to add insult to injury...

"And don't you dare molest her...or you will answer to me and Motoko-chan!!"

Turning around before he could even reply, she threw her bag over her shoulder and strode off heading towards the testing centre; leaving Keitaro to deal with Mutsumi. He just shook his head and knelt down by Mutsumi's side and gently shook her by the shoulders, with a smile and a wink Mutsumi rose up into a kneeling position!

"Hey!.... Take it easy not so fast or you'll might do some damage!"

Keitaro had to quickly move back from her sudden recovery, or he'll knock himself out as she suddenly moved towards him!

_'Last thing I need is to knock myself out...and land on Mutsumi-san... in a way to give Naru an excuse to vilify me!'_

"Oh! I'm sorry Kei-kun.... Umm... where's Naru-san and Shirai-san?"

"Well Narusegawa-san has gone ahead.... and she said that Shirai-san will meet us there?"

"But I didn't see him go though?"

Keitaro only dwelt on this for five seconds before reaching out and helping Mutsumi to stand, and making sure she was okay grabbed her hand...

"Look we don't have much time... we wasted fifteen minutes already...now we better move it or we'll missed the check in time for the test!"

"And I don't want to repeat it a forth time!!... lets go"

Mutsumi just nodded her head without saying anything, Keitaro smiled as he pulled her after him and they both ran through a still stunned crowd looking at a man-sized crater that was left behind? Mutsumi just smiled and wondered if Keitaro knew that as they ran up streets and through crowds, that he was still holding her hand – but then again she didn't mind it at all and wished deep down inside that it would last. And with a subtle blush upon her cheeks and a smile, she just dreamt as her love pulled her towards their destinies and dreams – and their many children they would have!?

_'Fu...fu...fu...Mutsumi my dear you have much work to do before that happens!'_

Still dreaming to herself so was lost in la la land!!

Keitaro didn't think – but only did what came naturally! He ran and ran heading to the only thing that had been occupying his waking days and nightmares for the last eleven months, so he just ran onwards to a end that he hopefully wished that he never had to repeat – ever again!

O_o

One thing can be said; that when there's no sound other than your own voice to keep you company, one can find peace and tranquility in their surroundings. But when said surroundings is a place that is currently twenty thousand feet in the air and travelling at a constant speed of one hundred and twenty five miles an hour that started to rapidly increase as one descended, and that said height was decreasing at a rapid rate – and not to forget that said person was flying not like Superman! No!

But said person had no super-powers that he wished he had at that moment, but said person was flying thanks to a very 'demented' and willed Amazon bitch. That helped launched said person into the lower atmosphere, and that said persons voice was not in fact at peace and discussing the finer points of the meaning of life!

But said persons voice was in all reality exclaiming to the world and every God or Goddess, the finer points of his current situation such as:

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!.........HHHHHHEEEEEELLLPP MMMMEEEEEE!!...."**

"**OH KAMI.........SAVE ME........BUDDAH SAVE ME.......JEHOVAH SAVE ME.......JESUS OH BABY JESUS SAVE ME........!!"**

"**MUMMY SAVE ME......DADDY SAVE ME.........!!"**

"**SUPERMAN....BATMAN....GREEN-LANTERN....WONDER-WOMAN....SPIDER MAN.......ANYONE SAVE ME.....!!"**

"**SAVE ME........OH LOOK A JUMBO JET?.....AHHHHHH!!.....JET ENGINE.....WATCH OUT YOU FOOL....TAKE A DAMN PHOTO IT'LL LAST LONGER...DAMN-TOURISTS!......AHHHH... SAVE ME!!"**

"**AAAHHHH.......HMMM?....I SMELL SMOKE?........AAHHHH....MY ARSE IS ON FIRE!!!........HELP MEEEEEE.................!!!"**

Well it can't be said that the man didn't have an imagination – not a good one mind you, but active at least until he had to come back down to earth!?

Shirai swore that he could see his life appear before his eyes after he experienced the finer workings of the Jumbo jets engines that miraculously he was able to pass through completely without a scratch upon his body, and the only evidence he had was the singed and torn remanent that was his jacket flapping in the wind!! And a slightly than normal warm feeling to his neither-regions?

_'At least I'm not cold anymore!.... I wonder where I am... or where I'm going to land any time soon?'_

He had to marvel that he wasn't killed or anything when for that split second that Naru-san struck him, within the time he had left as he passed through the clouds it occurred to him that she didn't actually tried to kill him? Actually he felt alright giving his present situation and though he knew that in the next minute or so he was going to discover that having no feathers and wings, was going to mean that one way or another – he would meet mother earth...

In a very personal and bone-shattering-flesh-exploding-white light-tunnel sort of way!! He was very comfortable with that and as the air whipped past his head, he just wished that he had a life that enabled him to grow old, fall in love and have many children. But sad he knew otherwise...

So staring downwards he tried and guess to where he would come to rest and just hoped that where ever it was, it would be soft and deep that it would save his parents the burial costs and such...

_'I just wished that there was a girl who would weep over my grave and profess her love and dying devotion to me...sigh!'_

He tried and smile in a nonchalant sort of way and looked on the bright side of things, at least he could say that he was the very first to fly 'unaided'! Try and beat that Batman!! So somewhere above Tokyo he flew (sort off?) and just smiled as he passed the time before mother nature took her course and the various deities discussed which one was going to collect his soul?

O_o

By the time that Keitaro and Mutsumi arrived at the gates to the testing centre, they couldn't believe the sight before them; the place was packed with students pushing their way through the gates and many just yelling out to one another waving here and there! The area around the checking table was crowded, and it took some time for them to push their way through, Keitaro made sure that his grip on Mutsumi's hand was firm but never tight enough to cause her pain – on her part she couldn't care less as she was still in La La Land!!

After a heated discussion with a very stern and uptight young lady, who thought that all authority passed through her...

_'I wish my foot could pass through her.....argh!!'_

Keitaro and Mutsumi were finally allowed to grace the testing centre with their 'presence', and they looked around to figure out where to go to their class for the test? Looking up he saw the time on the clock tower just to his left and suddenly wondered if they could see or find Naru and Shirai-san? They had nearly ten minutes before they had to begin their exam, and once he knew which building and class they had to go to. He decided that he had enough time to do a quick search for them! Heading to the main quad area he saw a group of girls sitting under a tree and looking at them he knew one of them sitting there staring intently at one book and another, slowly approaching he smiled...

"Hey Naru-san.... doing some quick studying before we head to class?"

"Keitaro-san....I've been waiting for you two to turn up!...We just need to wait for that idiot friend of yours to show up!"

Keitaro just sighed and looked at his feet, and Mutsumi was sitting there in the sun and watching the scene about her; people coming and going about their business. Not far away a large white van came into view and parked outside the administration building, and she watched as two men got out and proceeded to carry various plastic covered rectangular objects and stacked them together near the double doors? She wondered what they may be? But voices talking about her got her attention instead, and turning around she enquired...

"You know if you wanted to know if I was okay...then you could of just asked Naru-san!"

"Ah!....sorry Mutsumi-san... I didn't mean to be angry at you... it's just that that 'hobbit' hasn't turned up yet!"

"Naru-san will you stop calling Shirai-san that name... he's my best friend and he can't help it if Kami blessed him with such short stature!"

"What ever you say Keitaro-san... he may be your friend...but he isn't mine!!...so get use to it..."

Sounding very smug and proud of herself Narusegawa just turned up her nose and looked the other way, her eyes swerved to stare upwards into the sky for some reason? Following her line of sight the other two followed her gaze and tried to figure out what she saw!

"Ah....is there something up there Naru-san?"

_'Wow...that was really intelligent brainiac!!'_

Keitaro could off kicked himself with that stupid question, but was glad that Naru-san didn't bite back. Mutsumi didn't say a word and stared into the sky and for a fleeting moment she thought she saw an object? Turning to Keitaro.

"Kei-kun what is that over there?"

Pointing Keitaro followed her finger and stared in the direction, and he too thought that something didn't appear to be right!

"I'm not sure... Naru-san.... what can that be!"

Narusegawa just turned and stared at the direction that they were pointing too, and soon enough a small crowd had gathered around them and as one they pointed in the same direction....

"What is that...."

"Is the air force testing again..."

"What....is it a....UFO!?"

"Is there...an....invasion of some kind?"

"Wait......is it a plane?"

"Or.... a jet!"

"Or superman?"

"**BAKA**....that's only in the comics or movies!!"

"Well what is it......HEY ITS HEADING THIS WAY!!"

Realizing that something was heading in their direction really fast and, emitting a sound that both terrified and gave all males in the area a sudden urge to make sure that they still had a 'pair' or two before sighing! They ran away and flaying arms in the area many were screaming...

"**Run for your lives..... save yourselves!!"**

"**Flee....world war three has begun....!!"**

"**No.....I'm still a virgin....someone give me a hug!?"**

"**WHAT!!....hug someone else you idiot....hug her?"**

"**WHAM!!"**

"**PERVERT.....away from me you vile male!!"**

"**KEI-KUN....MAKE LOVE TO ME!!"**

"**MUTSUMI-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?....NOT HERE....ARGH........HELP ME....!!"**

"**KEITARO-SAN....I WARNED YOU.....!!"**

"**NARU-SAN...I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING.......SEE MUTSUMI IS THE ONE....."**

"**DON'T LIE YOU VILE MALE.....I....I.....?"**

"**MUTSUMI....WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PANTS!?!..........AHHHHHHHH NO!!!"**

Before this could get any worse for him up above the sounds were getting louder and the shape just beginning to take shape, Keitaro fending off Narusegawa fist trying to make contact with his head (the other head you perverts!!) he called out...

"**Hey isn't that s....sh..."**

Even before he had the chance to finish the sentence the object came screaming into view and everyone fell to the ground and the earth suddenly exploded with a crash and everything went quite and white!?

"WHITE...?"

"Ah.....is it snowing or something?"l

"Kei-kun....hold me tighter...!!"

"DAMN.....Mutsumi wake up will you!...and give back my pants!?!"

Looking around the three of them wondered what was floating around and above them, they stood up – along with everyone else and just stared at the scene all around the quad. Snow or wasn't it snow? It can't be there it hasn't snowed in this region for years! Mutsumi not being the brightest spark around laughed as she heard many stories about snow and growing up in Okinawa it never snowed there at all, running around like a little school girl she opened her mouth to capture the cold icicles – and coming to a complete stop she coughed and sputtered?

"Cough....cough....what is this!"

"Keitaro-san...this isn't snow?"

"You're right.... hey look over there by the building Naru-san!"

Pointing nearby Keitaro and Narusegawa just stared as near by a large cloud of white still bellowed and then bursted with a loud '**POP**', and falling to the ground in a heap and slowly rising up to stagger in their general direction?

"See I told you that, that **BAKA** would show up didn't I!!"

Keitaro said nothing but had to shake his head in agreement and helping Mutsumi who continued to cough up more of the snow that turned out to be 'feathers', and patting her back he watched as his best friend staggered towards him.

"Well.... I know he doesn't have the same abilities as me...but to live from that I'm truly impressed!"

Shirai-san came too and looked up at Keitaro and smiled before straightening his glass on his nose, and with a silly smile on his face...

"Hey guys...have I got a story for you!"

"Well you can tell us after... it's just great that your in one piece and all!"

"Ha, ha, ha....you bet good buddy...well shall we go and see what our futures have in stall for us!"

Keitaro just smiled as he 'high-five' his mate and together with the girls in tow they headed towards their class for the exam...

"**BAKA!!...TRY THE OTHER DIRECTION!!"**

And the two men turned to the other building with a wave and a smile to the girls, and continued their walk to victory, and world domination!! (Hey men can dream can't they – so there!!)

Laughing and with hands raised high Shirai and Keitaro disappeared through the double doors and towards their class, and with their voices still echoing outside Narusegawa and Mutsumi followed not far behind...

"**IDIOTS!!....I SWEAR THOSE TWO ARE GAY!!"**

O_o

Sitting in a hushed and packed room Shirai swore to himself that he was doomed....doomed! Not matter that sitting next to him was the Okinawan Goddess, who when he looked in her direction she would smile and give him a victory sign!

_'I heard that the only reason that she fails the exams...is because she forgets to put her name at the top of the page!?!'_

_'Then why the hell is she sitting next to me.....shut the hell up you fool you want her here next to you...you want her don't you!....shut up asshole.... I don't think of her in that way...c'mon who are you kidding, you want her...I can feel it...feel it down there....can you feel it...yep there it is....hahahahahahahahaha!!'_

"**EEEK!!'**

Suddenly finding out that when your 'inner' voice is laughing at you, it usually means that something pervert has happened. That only effects males – every thirty seconds in a average day! Yep there it was the only thing that males from around the world (well ones that bother to wear clothes anyway!) would cringe and flee from others, with a sudden 'hardening' between his legs and resisting the urge to plunge his right hand down there to keep it from 'poking' up to say hello to the ladies! Shirai-san smiled at Mutsumi and waved his 'free' hand towards her...

"Ha, Ha, Ha...good luck to you too Otohime-san...try your best!!"

He smiled and continued to wave to her while trying his best to keep it down-below, and pleading within himself to behave and to Kami to spare his mortal soul. The poor guy just couldn't get a break! But soon enough the thoughts and feelings began to subside and he relaxed some more, just sitting there and taking in breath after breath he was calm enough just to ask Mutsumi something when...

"Okay people... please turn off all mobile phones and sit down in your chairs!!"

"Now then take one book and pass the rest to the person behind you!"

"Now you have exactly two hours to complete all papers... no talking during or after the exam unless told too...."

"Now....Good luck....and BEGIN!!"

_'Right.....Shirai old boy...here we go....'_

* * *

_  
_

Well I'm sorry that this chapter may seem a little short for some reason, I was in a rush to get this one up; as I'm still completing the next two chapters for this story. And hopefully have them both up by Monday! So enjoy folks!

Well like they say "_**No rest for the wicked..."**_

Take care folks and enjoy life once and awhile during your daily walk in the sun...

K


End file.
